This application claims the priority of PCT/AU98/00652, filed Aug. 19, 1998, which in turn claims the priority of Australian patent application numbers PO8647 filed Aug. 19, 1997, PP1067 filed Dec. 19, 1997, and PP3966 filed Jun. 9, 1998, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system or method for the modular construction of walls of the type used in the building industry generally and in the housing industry in particular. The system or method is suitable for construction of both load and non-load bearing walls. The system is called the STRONGWALL(trademark) construction system.
2. Background to the Invention
Structural walls, as generally used in the building and housing industries, fall into one of the following categories, being blockwork construction; in situ concrete, or similar curing material; prefabricated panels, requiring a secondary process, such as post-tensioning, or on site bolting.
Brickwork or blockwork wall construction requires the slow, labour intensive process of mortaring each joint, maintaining strict discipline to, horizontal and vertical alignments and requires scaffolding for lifts greater than 1.8 metres, increasing cost and slowing construction. This category is greatly affected by the weather.
Clad framework is also labour intensive whether the framework is fabricated from steel, timber or other material. Modern construction tools, fasteners and equipment needs to be employed. It is also greatly affected by weather conditions.
In situ concrete wall construction is similarly labour intensive, requiring teams to construct formwork, place reinforcement erect scaffolding, propping and shoring; and then pour the concrete. The forming, placing and curing time create extra costs and lengthy construction time. Any errors in the process necessitate expensive remedies and long delays and, again, the process is greatly affected by weather conditions.
Prefabricated panels relieve many of the problems associated with the previous methods, by substantially reducing time on site, and confining much of the labor intensive work of fabrication to an efficient factory environment. However, to make such a system cost effective, the panels need to be of such a scale that cranes are required in the factory and on site to move and place the panels, and methods of connection and alignment become secondary processes that add to the cost of construction.
In each of the prior art methods of construction, a high degree of direct supervision and/or a highly skilled work force is required to efficiently and safely construct a wall of acceptable quality and standard.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fast and economical system or method of construction of a wall that reduces the dependency on. skilled labour; cranes; modern construction tools and fasteners; and scaffolding for the construction of load bearing and non-load bearing walls.
With this object in view, the present invention provides, in a first aspect, a method of construction of a wall from first, second and end modules each having a portion forming part of the wall including:
aligning a first or end module and one of: a first and an end module in a desired alignment;
connecting the two modules together with at least one connection means, having a tie portion generally extending in the direction of the alignment, to form a supporting structure for at least one second module;
connecting a second module to the supporting structure by cooperation of a connection portion of the second module with a corresponding connection portion of said supporting structure to form at least a portion of the wall.
In this form of the invention, first and end modules may be called supporting modules.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the connection portion of the second module cooperatively engages with a corresponding portion of the tie portion of the connection means. Such engagement allows connection of the second module to the supporting structure forming part of the wall and may allow, during construction, the second module to be temporarily hung from the supporting structure, which may be called a hanger unit.
The connection means may be provided with one or a number of guide means for locating the second module in a desired space relation to the supporting structure. The guide means are positioned appropriately relative to the tie portion to achieve this objective. The guide means may form part of the tie portions with the corresponding tie portions extending between them.
The first, end or first and end modules may be connected together by a plurality of connection means spaced along vertical lengths of the adjoining modules providing a plurality of corresponding different tie portions for engaging cooperation with plural connection portions of the second module allowing connection to the supporting structure. The connection means may be the same or different, for example connection means connecting first modules may be different in length than those connecting end modules; or first and end modules. Length may be dictated by flange length of adjoining modules. At least two such connection means may be used to connect adjoining modules therefore providing at least two corresponding tie portions for engagement with two second module connection portions. A greater number than two may be used as necessary.
The second modules may have a T-section with a flange portion and a vertically extending web portion provided with at least two connection portions. In this case, the corresponding tie portions may have length substantially equal the width of the web of the second module. First modules may also have a T-section with a flange portion and a web portion and may be assembled from L-shaped or other sub-first modules, for example half modules, where desired. On connection, the vertically extending web portions of second modules extend between the guide means of the connection means.
In a particularly preferred aspect of the invention, bevelled slots or cuts may be employed as second module connection portions which, during construction, engage with rods forming at least two corresponding tie portions of said connection means for connection of second modules to the supporting structure. This should enable secure connection between the second module and the supporting structure but use of further fastening is not precluded.
The wall may include a number of end modules defining the start and end of the wall. End modules may have an L-section rather than a T-section preferred for the first and second modules and may be similar to a half section. The same wall may also have one or more starts and ends along its length. At each start and end an end module may be connected with connection means, as described above, to a first module. End modules may be connected together to form supporting structures for second modules, notably at piers in a piered wall construction.
End modules may also define openings in a wall such as doors and windows. For these cases and also in the case of the same wall abutting another wall (for example, at right angle to it) the end modules may be connected by connection means to a door or window frame or similar fitting or to another wall. Connection means may be hook bracket assemblies with co-operating portions fixed to the door or window frame and end modules at each side of the door or window frame and fixed to the end module and the abutting wall. Hook bracket assemblies on either side of the door or window frame are advantageously in inverted relation to each other to facilitate construction.
In analogous manner, internal walls or partitions may be connected to other walls or partitions of the structure with hook bracket assemblies. Thus a first wall or partition may be connected to a second wall or partition by hook bracket assemblies having first cooperating portions connected to the first wall or partition along a line of desired connection and second cooperating portions connected along a vertical length of one end of the second wall or partition such that on cooperation, connection is made. Two or three such hook bracket assemblies are generally suitable to connect one wall or partition to another.
The modules of the supporting structure, that is the first modules, end modules or the first and end modules, may be aligned in a desired alignment of the wall. For example, at a corner, two first modules may be aligned at the angle of the corner and, depending on whether an internal or external corner is to be formed, a suitably angled key or tie rod may be employed to assist in their connection. If a right angle corner is required, the two first modules are aligned at right angles such that they may be connected together. Two such modules may be connected with the assistance of a corner tie rod with two sets of guides such that on connection, the modules form a supporting structure for two second modules to complete, for example, an external corner. The first modules may form part of adjoining supporting structures. The first or second modules may have flanges or webs shortened or otherwise modified to suit the corner, particularly where an angled corner is required.
A comer, for example an internal corner, may be constructed by aligning modules of adjoining supporting structures at the angle of the corner and connecting these with the assistance of a key or tie portion angled to suit the angle of the corner. So, at a right angle corner, the corner key or corner tie rod may be shaped as a right angle.
A capping member may be used at the top or bottom of a portion of the wall for further connection of modules comprising the wall portion and distribution of horizontal and vertical forces along the wall. The capping member may be plain or a castellated member provided with cleats for connection to structural members supported on top of the wall.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a kit comprising first modules, second modules, end modules, module connection means, capping members, doorframes, window frames and windows to fit the frames, and door and window connection means for use in accordance with the method of the present invention.
In a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a structure including a wall constructed in accordance with the method of the present invention.
It will be understood that the method is not restricted to the construction of walls; and wall-like structures such as fences, partitions, piers, columns and so on may be suitably constructed with the method of the invention. Thus the term xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d is intended herein to be compendious description of all such structures.
A piered wall may be constructed in accordance with the methods above described. In this case, the wall has at least one pier along its length including at least two end modules or a first and an end module being pier modules connected together by first connection means to form a supporting structure for a second module of the pier. The supporting structure is connected to the remainder of the wall by a bracket having first means for engaging connection means connecting two modules forming part of the remainder of the wall together; and second means for engaging first connection means connecting the at least two pier modules together. On engagement of the first and second engagement means with the connection means the pier is connected to the remainder of the wall. Engagement may be made with tie or key portions of the connection means as appropriate. The bracket may connect with tie and key portions of the first. connection means and connection means respectively, or vice versa.
In one further aspect of the invention the method is used for construction of a structural column comprising assembly and connection of second modules having a flange and a web with angled slots formed proximate the ends of said second module webs wherein webs of two second modules are aligned in opposition with slots facing downwards; downward facing cleats of a connection means are engaged with the slots at top and bottom of the webs to form a supporting structure comprised of said second modules and connection bracket; and angled slots of two further second modules facing upward are engaged with upward facing cleats of said connection means at top and bottom of said further second modules to form the column.
The column connection means may be a bracket having a body of rectangular section, two opposed sides of said section being connected to cleats being angled upward from a horizontal medial axis of said section and the remaining two opposed sides of said section being connected to cleats angled downward from the horizontal medial axis of the connection means. The cleats comprise plate portions for engaging angled slots of second modules having flange and web and formed in the web and upstanding walls defining two edges of said plate portions. These walls are provided to make engagement secure. Engagement of the cleats with the angled slots of the second modules allows construction of a column.
The connection means may be a structural member extending substantially the length of the column. The column may be formed with upper and lower cleats angled upward to engage with angled slots of the second modules. A footing may be provided for the column.
The present invention may provide advantages in reducing the need for skilled labour, scaffolding, modern tools and fasteners in the construction of structures. Indeed, need for these may be eliminated in accordance with the present invention.